My very own Batman villain
by Calebray866
Summary: I have created my own batman villain for Batman and Robin to face. You will see me build him from the ground up through each era of Batman as if he was a batman rogue. You can even help me by sending me some ideas for the character and the story will go in issues as if he was apart of the Batman franchise. It's just a fun little what if character. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Batman: A New Villain

(I do not own Batman but I do own my villain I wanted to create my own bat villain so that I could shape him how ever I want feel free to pitch in some ideas that you think the villain should do throughout the story and if you like the story please review I like seeing feedback, it keeps me going)

Chapter 1:(Info about my villain)

Name: Pinoncchio

Real name: Jemany Crisket

Personality: has a seemingly innocent demeanor, cheerful and bubbly but, is also sadistic and is quite the trickster and demented all the while retaining his childlike demeanor.

Appearance: managed to stay young so he's about ten years old but should be an older age. Black hair wears a red leaterhosen and a brown derby hat with a red feather on it.

Lair: Pleasure Island a theme park he created to abduct children and turn them into human unmoving real life puppets so he wouldn't be lonely.

Enemies: Batman,Robin and The Teen Titans.

(I know a Pinocchio based villain seems outlandish but if you read the original Pinocchio story it's pretty dark enough to be a batman villain. Besides the have Mad Hatter as a villain. Be sure to throw some ideas at me so that we can work together to make a truly interesting villain stay tuned for the story)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Knock! Knock!

It was a normal day in Gotham everyone was clambering trying to get to where they need to be until, suddenly there was a parade coming.

A marching band was playing the song "I've got no strings" everyone turned their attention to the commotion even Bruce Wayne/Batman and Dick Grayson/Robin, who found this odd.

Then a ten year old kid emerged from the big float. He had black hair and dressed in a leaterhosen and had on a derby hat. The boy had a microphone in his hand.

"Hiya Folks!"he said in a cheerful tone." Pinocchio here and proud to announce the grand opening of...drum roll please!" The drummers in the marching band gave him a drum roll."Pleasure Island, I place full of fun and laughter for the whole family and make sure you don't leave your kids behind bring them along with you, they'll have a blast and best of all Batman and Robin will be there to cut the ribbon!" The two looked at each other because, they had not scheduled that. Pinocchio then lowered into a trap door. Making his exit.

A kid named Lucas was running franticly looking for his mother calling out to her. Soon two guys dressed as a fox and a cat grabbed him, he tried to scream but the fox placed his hand over his mouth as the loaded him into a secret door at the bottom of the float. the boy pounded on the door trying to get out but, then some gas poured in from some air system.

The young boy swayed a little before finally passing out. The float made it's exit with the boy's abduction unnoticed.

Soon, Pinocchio's float reached Pleasure Island.

His henchmen opened the secret door and picked there kidnapped boy up and carried him into a eight ball building.

Then, they placed him carefully down onto an operating table.

Pinocchio skipped happily in the room and placed some tools next to the unconscious boy one of them was a needle."don't worry this won't hurt a bit."

"Soon our dream will come true,"Pinocchio said looking up to a star."my Blue Fairy."

"The grand opening is going to be great."

(What do you think should happen at opening night should I either set it up to where Pinocchio kidnaps Robin or abduct someone like the mayors son?)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Pleasure Island

Batman was looking at the bat computer about Pinocchio, he seemed to be getting bad vibes off of him.

Robin came in to join him."so what have you found on him?"

Batman pulled up what he's found so far.

"his name is Jimany Crisket but this is thing about him. He was born fifty years ago, but, still managed to stay ten years old. Then there was the death of Sue Farris where Crisket was present at the time of her death. A few Years later he started working on the Pleasure Island project under the name Pinocchio."

"Wow? You work fast."Robin said.

"We've got to get ready,"Batman said,"I think there's more to him then just a happy go lucky Pinocchio."

They arrived at Pleasure Island there was a red ribbon in the front gate of the park. Then Pinocchio descended down from strings like a puppet making his grand entrance and was greeted with applause from a packed Gotham crowd.

"Well Hiditaly Dee! looks like you all came after all!"Pinocchio said, excitedly."we are little Jimany cricket moments away from the grand opening and then that's when all the fun begins!"

"Now if Batman and Robin could kindly cut the red ribbon."he said.

Batman came up with the giant sizers and cut the ribbon, the crowd went wild.

"Now what are waiting for?" Pinocchio said putting his hands on his hips." Go on in I only have one rule: that there are no rules and have fun! I'll catch you guys later, Ta-ta for now." He walked straight into the park, as the staff ushered them all in.

"Robin,"Batman said, gaining the attention of The Boy Wonder." Pinocchio is scheduled to make an appearance in a magic show. It starts in ten minutes we will go in and check it out."

It was time for the magic show and Pinocchio appeared front in center on stage."Oh I've got no strings to hold me down, to make me fret or make me frown, I've got no strings on me!" He sang," now for my first trick I'll need a volunteer from the audience."

He covered his eyes."eeny meany miny moe catch a tiger by his toe The Blue Fairy told me to pick the very best one and you are..." He pointed his finger carefully. At Robin."It."

This caught Robin by surprise. But, he walked over on the stage.

"Well, whataya know Gotham's own Robin Boy Wonder!" He announced." It's not every day you get to perform with a real hero of Gotham!"

"Now Robin,"Pinocchio instructed."how this trick is going to work."

He stacked up some boxes on top of each other then tapped on it and it opened up like a door.

"Robin will step inside this big box and I will rearrange them with him inside. So Robin will you please step into the box?"

Robin was hesitant but, stepped inside any ways. Then Pinocchio closed the door and spun the box around. Batman was a little worried for him.

Then, Pinocchio moved the middle piece. The audience was in awe.

Then put it back in.

He tapped the box again and inside the box Robin fell through a trap door, as the box opened up leaving it empty.

Robin landed below the stage he tried to scramble to his feet to get back up but, someone grabbed him from behind and threw a whit napkin over his mouth. He kicked and fought to try and get out of the man's hold on him but, soon the chloroform kicked in as he seeped slowly into unconsciousness.

Another goon came around and grabbed a hold of Robin's legs as the two picked him up and carried him through a secret corridor.

(Oh no he's got Robin tune in to see what happens next.)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Can Batman Save Robin

Batman came on the stage."Where's Robin!?" He demanded.

Pinocchio batted his eyes at him as if he was innocent."I don't know that wasn't how the trick was supposed to go."he began," he was supposed to be reassembled in one piece not disappear."

Batman narrowed his eyes at him."don't lie to me."

"Oh no,"Pinocchio said shaking his head."me lie if I was lying my nose would be growing and as you can

see" he put his finger on the tip of his nose." It's a perfectly normal size." Then Pinocchio giggled.

"Some people are better off not knowing everything." Pinocchio said, raising his eyebrows at Batman indicating that he knew where Robin was but wasn't telling.

Batman made a step towards Pinocchio and the villain dropped to the ground."Ow! No! Batman Please Don't hurt me!" Pinocchio said as he inches away from the caped crusader.

Soon Commissioner Gordon came over."alright that's enough, Batman!"he shouted," I won't let you attack an innocent child and a gentle soul who only wants to make his dream park a reality and that is not a crime."

Pinocchio winced in pain.

"You know what,"the commissioner said," arrest Batman!"

He was shocked as the police came at him to take him into custody. Batman got into a stance as he was surrounded and an officer grabbed him while two others came over to cuff him as he struggled. Pinocchio watched the whole thing happen as he escaped backstage.

As Batman was taken away by the Gotham police.

Afterwards, Pinocchio found his way down to his lair to check on the captive Robin who was locked in a cage resembling Stromboli's

The Boy Wonder woke up inside and saw Pinocchio looking in at him."so your awake," he said in his chipper tone." When I met The Blue Fairy I was just like you I couldn't feel so alive." He said with a giggle.

"You're a monster."Robin spat,"everyone is going to find you out eventually!"

"Oh,"Pinocchio sighed sounding hurt, and then it turned into a chipper child like giggle."let me ask you and I want you to be honest as Honest John."

No response."have you ever heard of The Blue Fairy?"

"Well,"Pinocchio began." I guess that's I no. You see she and I go way back, we loved each other we dreamed that one day we would build a park much like this one as plain as the nose on my face and then she went away I don't know where I saw her leave ever since, I have spent my whole life to build this place so that everyone can have make friends and laugh all the time in hopes that my little blue fairy will return."

Robin then said," she's gone Jimany."

"Who?"Pinocchio said,"you must mean my friend Jimany Cricket."

Robin could tell this guy had lost it, he actually believes he's the actual Pinocchio and doesn't even recall his own identity.

Robin then looked around and saw kids tied up like marionettes and mouth duck taped with tears running down their eyes.

"Now you're probably wondering how I was able to stay young all these years,"Pinocchio said," Jimany showed me a magic pit that heals you and it even makes you young forever, Jimany also has many friends with black masks any ways your also wondered what I'm planning to do to you ,old buddy old pal."

Pinocchio then added."like the actor Stromboli says when I'm done with you," he pulled out a hatchet." You'll make good fire wood."

He then giggled darkly.

(How do you think "Jimany Cricket" is and what do you think his evil plan should be?)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 3: Pinocchio takes center stage

Pinocchio came on the front stage for a stage show and had a singing chorus of his captive kids. He was conducting their singing of

"I've Got No Strings." With smiling faces. Batman was watching on television and saw that everyone was going mad by the sound of the song.

Pinocchio's song was driving everyone in Gotham into madness. Everyone paraded through the city vandalizing the streets and crashing windows with bricks, while singing the song"I've Got No Strings." In joyful tones like Pinocchio would.

A kid started crying on the stage as he wanted his mother and wanted to tell everyone about Pinocchio' true colors. Pinocchio caught sight of him and twitched his head towards a henchmen dressed as The Coachman and a Donkey they nodded as they walked over to the boy. The Coachman picked the boy up over his shoulder and carried him off kicking and screaming that he wanted his mommy. Though, the crowd only saw it as a part of the show and laughed at the kid.

Pinocchio laughed with them."poor kid he was probably just nervous, I was nervous my first time on stage at Stromboli's." The crowd laughed at the joke, though he was probably serious.

Meanwhile, the two henchmen took the young boy backstage, bound and gagged him then stuffed him in a chest box. While Pinocchio continued the song,the citizens of Gotham were tarring each other apart.

A citizen just happened to throw an explosive at Batman's prison cell blasting a hole through it allowing Batman to escape. He climbed in the Batmobile to make his way to Pleasure Island.

As he reached the park Pinocchio's goons who were dressed as characters from the actual Pinocchio story.

Batman braised himself ready to fight the Pinocchio goons.

(Do you think Monstro should make an appearance if so in what form and how.)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Batman pursues Pinocchio

Stromboli threw a punch at Batman."I'm gonna knock-a you silly!" He said, Batman blocked his punch then kicks him right in the stomach taking him down.

The Coachman and his donkeys came running at him. Coachman cracked his whip making Batman dodge out of the way each snap.

Batman finally grabbed the whip and pulled The Coachman in and tossed him into the donkeys.

More donkeys came in to attack Batman these ones had guns.

They opened fire the dark knight as he took cover.

Batman threw some baterangs at them disarming their guns then tackled them down.

All of Pinocchio's goons in the area were down.

"Hey Honest John!" Pinocchio announced on the load speakers." My conscience says that you are in the area and on your way to teach me a lesson." The villain continued with," but, it's not me you should worry about. If I were you I'd be more concerned about your good buddy Gideon. I say he doesn't have much time. So I'd hurry on down if I were you." The speakers cut off with a Pinocchio giggle.

"Hold on Robin," Batman said." I'm coming."

He continued further into the park.

Meanwhile, the chest box with the boy inside was brought to Pinocchio.

The goons opened the box and tossed the boy at their bosses feet taking the gag and ropes off.

Pinocchio skipped over to the boy.

"You shouldn't have done that." He said, shaking his head.

"Please, I-I don't want to be here anymore," the boy said crying."I want to go home." The boy had tears in his eyes.

Pinocchio tilted his head."do you know what the punishment is for misbehaving in Pleasure Island?"

"No please!" He begged," I won't do it again just let me go I won't tell anyone what happened here! I swear!"

Then, all of a sudden the boy grew donkey ears."No! No! Not this!" He screamed."I don't want to be a heeeeehonk!" He made a donkey sound then he started growing fur and his hands and feet turned into hooves then dropped down to all fours. He started kicking and making donkey noises, Robin was watching the whole scene in horror.

Pinocchio walked over to the donkey boy and picked him up in his arms and stroked his head as he shook and squirmed.

"So,so sorry I had to do this to ya,"Pinocchio said in a creepy chipper tone."but I can't let you have another outburst like that, I'll turn you back into a real boy when you learn your lesson." He said shaking his finger at him.

Then, Pinocchio handed the donkey kid to a henchman who carried him off.

The villain approached the caged Robin."my Gideon have the tables have turned, you tricked me last time we crossed paths and when Honest John comes to rescue you then Jiminy and I have a big surprise."

"Who's Jiminy?" Robin asked.

Then a small worm like bug alien appeared on his shoulder.

"Mister Mind!"Robin yelled.

Pinocchio and Mister Mind no wonder Pinocchio was able to brainwash the whole city of Gotham.

he had Mister Mind helping him as his "conscience" or in Pinocchio's word Jiminy Cricket. Pinocchio and Mister Mind as well some captive chorus of kids rose up to the stage to hypnotize everyone with the song everyone knows by now.

Elsewhere in the park, Batman was making his way to the parks center stage.

Pinocchio was directing the kids to the song of "I've Got No Strings." The kids all had forced smiles.

Then, Pinocchio stepped on the stage and started singing it, he had I mic on him.

Mister Mind was getting ready to use his mind control abilities to the citizens. Batman covered his ears of the song.

(Almost done with Pinocchio's first appearance story any ideas for his defeat and some ideas for his second appearance. Stay tuned)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Defeated for the first time

Before it was time for Pinocchio to come on he turned to his minions and Robin." Bring our new friend with us it's time for his big finale." The two minions opened up the cage and grabbed Robin taking him along with the captive kids."Hiditaly dee an actors life for me." He sang," make your good buddy proud, sing as if your lives depended on it." He added cheerfulness,"because it does."

They made their way to the stage while, the henchman had Robin tied up to a chair and gagged him backstage.

Batman watched as Pinocchio entered center stage and led the song by starting it up then, the kids joined in with forced smiles.

Batman made his way to the sound booth where he saw Mister Mind."your too late Batman, Gotham is now eating out of the palm of our hands." The bug alien said,"soon the streets will be filled with madness."

Batman grabbed a baterang from his utility belt and threw it but, Mister Mind dodged then dodged another.

Meanwhile, the fighting made all the mics on stage go out of whack. The impatient Pinocchio stormed off to the sound booth with a rock in hand.

He bust in the door with a sadistic looking smile on his face as he threw the rock at Mister Mind out of anger. The rock struck Mind presumably killing him."stupid Jimany ruining everything." He said in a whiny child like tone. Batman got ready to throw a baterang but, Pinocchio escaped before he could do so.

robin managed to get free as some of Pinocchio's goons tried to attack him but, were taken down instantly.

Batman was close to closing in on Pinocchio but he grabbed Robin and wrapped a "string" around the boy wonder's neck."ah,ah,ah you forgot to say please." He taunted as he took Robin hostage once again."fallow us and he dies." He said as he dragged Robin away.

Batman looked down at center stage and found the trap door the villain had used earlier to capture Robin.

Taking the short cut to the eight ball where Pinocchio was taking Robin.

Batman finally caught up with Pinocchio and Robin." Well, I don't have strings on me..."Pinocchio said,"but he does." As he said this Robin was lowered down as his arms and legs were tied up like a marionette and had duck tape over his mouth. The boy wonder squirmed to try and get out of it but the ropes were too tight.

But, there was no sign of Pinocchio only his voice was heard."show yourself!" Batman demanded.

"Okie dokie!" He heard as a Giant mechanical flying Whale came in with Pinocchio inside controlling it."say hello to Monstro The Killer Whale!" Pinocchio steered Monstro towards Batman who jumped and landed on Monstro's back and was then knocked off by the mechanical creatures tail sending him flying into a wall."Ouch! That had to hurt." Pinocchio said, with a laugh.

Then went for Robin with Monstro's mouth open wide, Batman jumped and tackled the whale on it's back again. Making Pinocchio lose control and miss Robin.

A big river of water opened up to resemble the climax of the Pinocchio story.

Monstro threw him off again and Batman landed flat on his back on a wooden crate that was floating in the water. Batman held on as the current got stronger, then Monstro shot out of the water kind of like in the film.

Batman dodged out of the way and Monstro and Pinocchio hit a huge rock. Pinocchio came spilling out as the current pulled him down the stream but, Batman grabbed him before he drowned knowing he can't let even villains die.

Batman swam the unconscious Pinocchio out to a dry spot then, went to retrieve Robin.

Batman used his bat wing to fly up to get Robin and free him.

Soon, all the water cleared up.

Batman and Robin freed the kids who were happy to go home as well as meet Batman and Robin who saved them.

Batman walked up and picked Pinocchio up over his shoulder and marched him out.

Pinocchio woke up in Arkham Asylum but instead of being scared he still retained his cheerful tone. Humming the song "I've Got No Strings." Very creepy like that it gave chills down the guards spines.

(There's Pinocchio's first appearance any ideas for the second one I'm thinking he either teams up with The Joker and Harley Quinn and he could call them Honest John and Gideon because they're tricksters or team up with The Vatrilaquist and he could be Gepetto. Who would you rather him team up with?)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Appearance on Gotham TV show

He was played by Robbie Kay, he is a series regular in the show his name is still Jimany Crisket but, in Gotham he is castes as the best friend of young Bruce alongside Salina Kyle.

He had a love interest named Sue Ferries (who in the comics later refers to as "The Blue Fairy.")

His father was a well known toy maker owning his own toy company. And there is even an Easter egg where Jimany shows Bruce a stringless puppet.

He first appeared defending Bruce from Thomas Elliot to prevent him from being beat up the introduced themselves and became friends. Later in the episode he congratulates Bruce on beating up Tommy for a change. He also makes the statement that he would have put him in bandages referencing Hush.

He is a bit of a comical character with jokes and one liners but as the show progresses we see a bit more serious moments. In the Epesode "Lovecraft,"

He helps Bruce and Salena escape and accompanies them throughout the episode until Bruce tells him to go get help.

He is also has hacking skills and has acted in a couple of plays, most notable, ironically he played Pinocchio. He and Salena help Bruce try to find his parents killer.

In the season finally he meets Sue Ferris later referred to as "The Blue Fairy"

In season two, Rise of The Villains he starts to develop more of a darker side to him. It is revealed that his father abuses him. In the episode "Knock-Knock" where he is seen watching the news about The Maniacs and actually says that he finds Jerome kind of funny, though Bruce tells him that his crime is not a laughing matter.

He and Salena interact some more as he knows that she had killed Alfred's former friend. But, she tells him to keep it a secret and gives him her trust. He walks in on Bruce and Alfred discovering the passage behind the fire place that Bruce's father made and trying to open it. At the same time he brings Sue along and introduces her to his friend Bruce.

He meets Gordon being the first time they interact in the series. Where Bruce tells Gordon to do Penguin's favor and Jiminy tells Gordon that sometimes it's ok to do bad as long as you don't get caught there would be no strings attached.

In the episode, "The Last Laugh" Jimminy and his father ironically named Gapetto Criscket. We learn that his father was abusive and beats him for no reason and treats him like he is nothing. Jimminy sees Jerome just before the hostage situation where Jerome wittnesses the abuse and as the father leaves. Jerome gives Jimminy some advise. " don't take that garbage, next time he hits you cut the string you hanging on,"

This causes him to have a moment of thought. When Jerome takes Bruce hostage he tries to help him but Gordon held him back to keep him from harm. Jimminy witnesses Jerome's death.

He and Sue meets Silver St. Cloud, like Salena, he and Sue are suspicious of her. Silver catches Sue alone and kills her by dropping her out the window of Wayne Manor.

Jimminy learns of this and snaps at Bruce.

Bruce, Salena, and Jimminy capture Silver.

In the episode son of Gotham, He comes to visit as he and Lucius Fox meet with no sign of Bruce or Alfred and they both go looking for him.

He joins the rescue and he kills The Old cult leader with the help from Harvey Bullock.

Afterwards Jimminy slips off and has a melt down over Sue's death and starts to go mad as he hears a voice in his head "Jiminy Cricket" and starts mumbling the name Blue Fairy over and over he stumbles into the wall of the building revealing a secret door. He discovers an old abandoned Theme Park which later becomes Pleasure Island.

( this is about his appearance in Gotham, any ideas for anymore media appearances or storylines for his next comic appearance.)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Arkham Games

Pinocchio made an appearance in Arkham Asylam (he was voiced by young actor Real Steals Dakota Goyo.). His role in the game, he is among the villains Who appear in the game. He is first seen in the game where he captures Batman and attempts to turn him into one of his friends. He still talks to Jimminy, like Poison Ivy and Bane he is not allied with The Joker.

Batman manages to brake free from his strings and battles Pinocchio's Monstro as he controls it. Batman causes it to malfunction sending Pinocchio and his whale crashing through the wall down into the water below.

He is the forth alternate ending, like Bane, Killer Croc and Scarecrow, Pinocchio's hand seen bursting out of the water and grabbing a Titan Crate.

Pinocchio returns in Arkham City with Goyo reprising his role. He has a side mission he has kidnapped the first born children of Gotham which involves rescuing Pinocchio's Young captives from Pleasure Island, by tracing the song " I've got no Strings," to each prisoner and defeat the Pinocchio goon holding the child.

After saving the last hostage, Pinocchio himself appears, but before he could defeat him he gets inside a giant puppet bot controlling it

Where Batman has to cut each string and the last string makes the giant puppet bot crumble apart, but Pinocchio uses a string like rope to hoist himself up to escape.

It is revealed that he had killed a couple of guards and successfully escaped. But Strange decides to not go after him finding it a waste of time.

In Arkham Origans, he makes a cameo as he is seen opening up Pleasure Island.

He returns once again, in the final installment The Arkham Knight as he is one of the villains along side Scarecrow to kill Batman. Pinocchio acts as Scarecrows second in command along side The Arkham Knight.

His appearance changed only a little as he now has his face painted like a puppet. He has a more vicious attitude he still talks to Jiminy and mentions "The Blue Fairy,"

The self proclaimed living puppet is first seen leading Scarecrow's men to dispose of Poison Ivy on behalf of Scarecrow. He and the goons spot Batman and have a shorts altercation as the Bat takes out the thugs he escapes with the help of The Arkham Knight. It is revealed that Scarecrow and Pinocchio had Arkham Knight capture Barbra.

Pinocchio nearly killed Barbra, but Scarecrow and Arkham Knight convinced him not to. They take Gordon instead where Pinnochio suggests that " he would make great firewood,"

He is later seen setting the Fear Toxin and Scarecrow tells him to turn on the self destruct, leaving Batman for dead.

Pinocchio is the only one of the trio to actually interact with most their fellow villains on behalf of Scarecrow. He often flees once the villain is defeated leaving them to be taken to prison.

He goes with Gordon to make sure he abducts Robin, and gets the job done as seen on the cameras.

After The Arkham Knight goes into hiding, Pinocchio officially becomes Scarecrow's second in command. When Batman surrenders to Scarecrow Pinocchio and his goons arrive to take him captive and Pinocchio threatens if he tries anything he will be the one hung up with strings.

His goons load him up into the truck and Pinocchio even drives, very terribly as he swerved and hit nearly every speed bump while crashing into stuff on the way to Arkham Asylum.

He is present for the unmasking of Batman and mocks him with a snotty comment. " He's not a real bat his a billionaire on strings,"

After Batman gets free of The Joker. Scarecrow gets defeated by the combined effort of Batman, Jason Todd, and Gordon knocking him out.

Pinocchio manages to escape which, Gordon sends some police to search the area and hunt him down.

It is assumed he ditched Gotham as mentioned by Aron Cash. Batman tells him that they shouldn't worry because he has a friend where he is headed that will take care of him in Montropolise.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Pinocchio's second appearance: The Caging of The Bat

Batman was in his studies in the Batcave, looking into Pinocchio's recent escape, that for some reason blacked out before the villain disappeared.

He was looking at the video closely to see how this could happen and what happened.

He had sent Robin home for the night to get some rest. Fighting Killer Croc can take a lot out of you.

"Hididley Dee," Pinocchio blasted chearfully as usually." So this must be you're Batcave, I knew if I'd follow you here I'd find where you hang out," he said with a playful giggle.

"How did you escape!" Batman demanded as he went to tackle the child look alike villain, but fazed right through him, he was a hologram.

Then Batman turned to see Pinocchio's goons dressed like donkeys and there was a ton of them.

The donkey henchmen ran at Batman to attack. While, Batman countered and knocked them down with punches and kicks.

one of them threw a punch but was blocked and tossed into three other goons.

It was one against four, Batman desperately blocking strikes from his enemies. Batman punched one sending him stumbling back but, regained his balance.

He was outnumbered The Donkey men pulled out bullwhips one of them swung a whip and caught one of Batman's wrists, he was still fighting back, then the second used his whip to catch his other wrist making his only defense was kicking.

Soon two others used their whips to grab his legs and then pull him down to the ground. Batman struggled against the binds he was in as he was dragged off by the goons using their whips, to take him to Pinocchio who had special plans for him.

( oh no Pinocchio has kidnapped Batman, what does he have in store for him, stay tuned)


End file.
